


Party

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Charlie talked Dean into helping her with hosting a party and he agreed reluctantly. However, when two girls that he’s crushing on, Billie and Cassie, end up hanging out with him, things change, and the party doesn’t seem like a waste of time anymore, rather far from it.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This was incredible to write, I enjoy this story so so much. And I hope you’re going to like it too!

The music’s blaring loud around him, making the whole house shake. There was a lot of people there, crowding in every single corner, trying their damn best at talking over the goddamn noise. 

Dean’s sitting next to a kitchen table, tapping his fingers against the dark wooden surface. A beer stood to his right, bottle half full, slightly wobbling from the vibrations the music was creating. His gaze was skirting over from one group of people standing in the kitchen toward the other group. He barely knew those guys, to be honest.

It had supposed to be fun, but there had been no way he could hold Charlie back when she had asked him if it was okay for her to leave him for a moment, because she wanted to talk to Gilda, the girl she had been crushing on for so long that, apparently, had just arrived to the party. With a smile, he had told her to go, and she had pecked him on the cheek, saying that he had been the best friend ever. He hadn’t seen Charlie since, assuming that she must’ve been busy flirting with Gilda.

After that, there had been no one there to keep him company.

Of course, he knew some people who were invited, at least briefly, but he didn’t feel like making small talk. Actually, he would rather just go home, but he had promised Charlie earlier that he would stay, so he kept nursing the beer, trying to occupy himself with observing the people around. He would have to help her with cleaning the house later anyway, so he might’ve as well stayed.

Dean whipped his head to the side when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, surprised to see Cassie standing next to him.

He had been crushing on her since the day he had seen her first time at college, but he hadn’t had the balls to ask her out. She was gorgeous, funny and sweet, the kind of person that he had loved being around with, but he had been worried she wasn’t feeling the same way toward him. And he had missed his chance, because Cassie had started dating Billie a few months ago, and it didn’t seem like that was going to change anytime soon. 

Not to mention the fact that Billie had captured Dean’s attention as well, making him have a crush both on her and Cassie. That had been the weirdest situation possible, but he hadn’t been able to do anything with it, unfortunately. 

His crush on them both wasn’t going away anytime soon, even though he had desperately tried to ignore it.

“Hey. What’s up?” Cassie smiled widely and that snapped Dean out of his daze. He swore her smile seemed like the sun itself shone right in front of him, blinding him with its beauty. She had a tank top and jean shorts on, revealing miles of beautiful skin, her long legs on display. It took him a brief moment to focus on the question she had asked him.

He shrugged, slightly intimidated by her presence. “Hey. And nothing, just hanging out.”

“Alone?” she raised her eyebrows and he felt his cheeks heat up, not knowing how to respond to that. Then, Cassie extended his hand toward him, saying, “Come on, I bet you’ll have more fun with me and my friends than on your own here.”

Hesitantly, Dean took her hand, shooting her a smile. “Alright.”

When he got up, she lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room, making him squish in between her and Billie on the couch. Dean couldn’t help but notice how great Billie looked like dressed in a flowy summer dress that hugged her body just right, the sight making it difficult for Dean to look away.

Of course they had to look even more stunning than usual, making him blush like a highschooler and stumble over his own words whenever he engaged in a conversation.

However, the company was great indeed, and Dean found himself relaxing in the presence of their friends that he was introduced to one by one. Tessa was the first one, giving Dean a shy smile as Billie explained who Dean was, surprising him when she used a word friend before his name. There were also Sarah and Madison, two wonderful girls that immediately started bombarding him with questions about pretty much everything so that he had trouble answering them, because they just couldn’t give him a break, so interested in everything related to him.

Cassie scolded them for not letting him even take a drink and they gave Dean a breather for a bit, chatting with Tessa about the cheerleading practice they were all attending. Billie whipped him up a screwdriver in the meantime, the orange juice barely giving the huge amount of vodka any color, and gestured for him to drink, grabbing a half-full glass, too. 

They drank together, at first slow, but Billie upped the tempo quickly, her eyebrows raised as she challenged Dean to keep up with her. Cassie joined them after a while, too, downing drink after drink, getting more and more handsy toward Billie and Dean.

He was ready to get up, knowing it wasn’t okay for him to allow Cassie to be so touchy-feely with him, but Billie grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, shaking her head. Dean wanted to protest, but there was no room for that apparently, and he kept drinking, talking with Billie and Cassie about everything and anything. Seemed like inhibitions were going away with every passing minute and he found himself joking and comfortably chatting with the girls, slowly getting over the nerves that had been plaguing his mind since he had walked into the living room with Cassie.

It might’ve been the alcohol, making his skin flushed and the room around him a bit too hot, but he noticed both Billie and Cassie’s hands lingering on his body, their actions surprising him. They weren’t drunk- quite buzzed, yeah, but not drunk in the sense that they had little to no control over their actions- so it couldn’t have been that. For some reason, absolutely unknown to Dean, they actually seemed to be interested in him, and that escaped his understanding completely. Was he dreaming or was it really happening?

As the evening was progressing, Billie and Cassie’s actions grew bolder, to the point that Dean was sure he had died and gone to heaven at some point or the other. There was no space left between them, their bodies pressed flush to his. 

Soon, more and more people began moving the party from the outside and into the living room, using the small space free of any furniture for dancing, forcing the rest to crowd closer on and around the couch. Before Dean knew what was going on, Cassie crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively, his breath hitching in his throat when she began moving around to get comfortable.

There was no way Dean could stay unaffected having Cassie rubbing her ass against his crotch, and he was already cursing himself for agreeing to sit in between them. Damn physiology. What a better way to embarrass himself than to sport a boner right then and there?

A shiver ran down his spine when Billie moved even closer, brushing her hand against his arm as she moved her hand up to cup Cassie’s chin. The next thing Dean knew, Billie and Cassie were kissing, putting on a full show right in front of his eyes. His mouth agape, he stared at them in shock, trying to kick his mind into working again.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled and Billie pulled away, her eyebrows raised.

When Cassie got up from his lap, he bolted out of the living room without an explanation, hoping that no one paid attention to his already tented shorts. Dean stopped in the corridor noticing that it was mostly empty, and he pressed his back against the wall, trying to gather his thoughts.

Before he had the chance to do that, Billie and Cassie entered the corridor, walking right up to him. “Dean, is everything okay?” Cassie laid her hand on his shoulder, stepping into his personal space, her expression worried, but there was also a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Yeah, just needed some air,” he said, smiling nervously at the girls.

Billie cornered him from the other side. “The rooms upstairs are empty, maybe we can get some air there? Together?”

“Together?” Dean repeated, making Cassie laugh.

“Yeah. I figured it’s obvious we’re interested in you, or do you want us to lay the cards on the table?” she explained, her delicate fingers moving to rest under his chin.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, entranced by how close the girls were to him. All he had to do was reach out and he would be able to touch them, pull them closer, feel their bodies on his. “How about you go ahead and just lay it all on the table?”

“You got it. We’re together and we would like to try dating you as well, simple as that,” Billie said, the corners of her lips stretching into a smile.

“Really?” Dean stuttered, finding it hard to believe in that. Billie and Cassie were obviously happy together, why had they even thought of bringing him into the mix? That didn’t make any sense.

Cassie nodded. “Yeah. What, you don’t believe us?”

“Not really.” Dean admitted, scratching the nape of his neck. “I mean, why would you even need me? You’re both smoking hot, funny as hell, and I’m just some awkward nerd.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Cassie scoffed, running his hand through her hair. “Don’t you have a mirror or something? Your face and body is to die for, you always know what to say to cheer people up, you’ve got a heart of gold. You’re an awesome person.”

Billie set her hand on Dean’s right shoulder. “Correct. You’re one hell of a guy, Dean.”

“So, I’m not dreaming?” Dean asked and they both shook their heads. “Well, in that case, what’s our next step?”

Billie shrugged nonchalantly, sliding her hand down Dean’s body, stopping on his right thigh. “That’s your call, but I think we should take care of this problem first.”

“Oh?” Dean raised his eyebrows, feeling himself getting harder as Billie and Cassie got even closer, their bodies pressing against him.

“I bet Billie’s talking about the problem that forced you to run out of the living room earlier. What do you say?” Cassie dragged her finger down Dean’s chest, licking her lips.

Instead of answering, Dean raised his hand up and rested it under Cassie’s chin, his gaze locked with hers. She took the hint and pulled him in for a kiss, moving to step in front of him, her hands wrapping around his neck. Somehow, Cassie’s leg ended up in between Dean’s thighs, rubbing against his crotch as they kissed.

Without a second thought, Dean rutted against her leg, shuddering once he felt Billie’s hand sneaking inside his shorts and boxers. Her long fingers wrapped around his cock, starting to stroke it rhythmically, and a moan he let out at the action allowed Cassie to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

They were in the middle of a damn corridor in a house full of people but none of the seemed to care that they could get caught, especially not Dean. Not when all his dreams were coming true right in that moment.

Cassie pulled away way too soon for his liking, but he didn’t have the chance to protest as Billie was still working on him, making the tension build deep inside his body. Dean’s eyes fluttered open as she let go off his length, sliding it out of his shorts, a wicked grin on her face. Then, Cassie grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the stairs, Billie right behind them.

He took two steps at a time trying to keep up with Cassie, looking around to determine if anyone was around. Once they got upstairs, Dean led them toward the nearest guest room, kicking the door open after he made sure no one was in there. They stumbled inside together, and Billie shut the door behind them, twisting the lock to make sure no one would get inside.

When Cassie pulled her tank top over her head, Dean followed suit, and they raced each other trying to get rid of their clothes the fastest they could. His hands were shaking a bit, he didn’t really know what to expect, but he kept going anyway. He wouldn’t back out in that moment. When Billie slowly unzipped her dress, gracefully letting it fall to the floor, Dean froze on spot, stunned by her beauty.

He stumbled and nearly fell as he was getting out of his shorts, kicking off his sneakers afterward, too. Then, it was all a mess as Billie and Cassie walked closer, completely naked, walking Dean back to the bed that was on the other side of the room. He fell onto his back as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Billie and Cassie were all over him immediately, their hands running over his naked body.

This time, Billie pulled him in for a kiss, not even pretending that she would let him take charge. She was even more rough than Cassie, raking her nails down Dean’s chest as she laid on the right side of him, swinging her leg over his. Cassie laid on the left side, sliding her mouth down his freckled skin, her tongue tracing random patterns, setting his nerve endings on fire.

“You clean?” Cassie asked, her fingers wrapping around Dean’s length. “‘Cause we’re both on the pill.”

Billie pulled away, giving Dean the chance to answer the question. “Y-yeah, just…” he cut off, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“What?” Billie insisted, a soft smile on her face.

“I’ve never, you know… Done anything,” Dean whispered, nervously gesturing with his hands in the meantime. 

The realization dawned on Cassie’s face and she gently brushed her thumb against Dean’s cheek. “It’s fine. Do you want to keep going? Or do you want us to stop?”

“No, don’t stop,” he answered, leaning into her touch. “But I don’t really know where to start.”

“No need to worry about that,” Billie said, the corners of her lips stretched into a smile. “We can teach you, if you want.”

Without a second thought, Dean agreed, feeling his heart race at the though. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“You got it.” Billie grinned, leaning forward, her mouth mere inches from his. “Relax, we’ll walk you through.”

He nodded and she claimed his mouth in a sweet kiss, letting his tongue tangle with hers. There was no urgency anymore, nothing but slow and steady sucks and licks, the sensation making Dean’s mind hazy with desire. Just kissing, and it was already overwhelming, he really didn’t know how he would survive more than that.

Billie smirked against Dean’s mouth, pulling away right when his lungs started to burn, begging for air. Without a word, Billie moved down his body, her gaze locked with his as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. Slowly, she leaned forward, planting a kiss on the head, making Dean bite his lip.

“Want something to distract you?” Cassie suggested, smiling, and Dean nodded eagerly, knowing it would take a lot out of him to last longer than just a moment.

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out and Cassie moved up, then above Dean’s head, so that her thighs were on either sides of his head. Slowly, she positioned her pussy above his mouth and Dean grabbed onto her thighs instinctively, lowering her down so she could sit on his face.

Hesitantly, Dean stuck his tongue out, slowly flicking it over the wetness that gathered in between Cassie’s legs. He repeated the motion a few times, slowly picking up his pace, hoping he was doing it all right. 

“Good, move a bit to the back.” Cassie instructed and Dean was eager to comply, his tongue bumping against a swollen nub. Curious, Dean circled it with his tongue, latching his mouth onto the nub and sucking gently, eliciting a moan out of Cassie.

He had to remind himself to breathe when he felt Billie’s mouth opening around his cock, the wetness and warmth enveloping his length. Dean forced himself to focus on Cassie, licking around the nub and moving forward, then repeating the motion, noticing with satisfaction the way she gripped his hair, steadying herself. He seemed to be doing a good job, judging by the way she was reacting to what he was doing.

It was all a matter of figuring out what kept her going, then, and Dean turned out to be a quick learner, returning to those spots that made Cassie squirm and moan. In the meantime, Billie was going at the slowest pace possible, her mouth sliding up and down Dean’s cock, her tongue lazily moving around, her hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s length. 

“You can add fingers too.” Cassie added, her voice a bit shaky. “Start with one and get it inside, go slow.”

Dean mumbled a yes, but he bet she didn’t hear it, so he got to the action immediately. Gently, he slid one finger inside her, and it got inside without trouble, her wetness slicking up the way. Dean began moving it in and out at a steady pace, his mouth returning to work. He added another finger in no time, wriggling it around a bit, trying to make it fit the best he could.

It didn’t take long, barely a few thrusts and moves of his tongue, and Cassie tensed up above him, her thighs locking around his head. Her body arched back and her walls squeezed around his fingers, more wetness rushing out of her as she let out a long loud gasp.

“Damn, you’re a natural.” Cassie admitted after a moment and Dean couldn’t hide a grin at the compliment. She pushed herself up and moved out of the way, getting closer to Billie. “Think you can handle taking care of our girl when I’m going to take care of this?” Cassie raised her eyebrows, her fingers taking place of Billie’s around the base of his cock as Billie let go of Dean’s cock.

Dean chuckled, gesturing for Billie to come closer. “I’m sure as hell gonna try.”

“That’s the attitude.” Billie grinned, moving to the side. She watched for a while as Cassie crawled onto Dean’s lap, lining his cock up at her pussy, and sank down afterward, slowly taking more and more of Dean’s cock inside of her. 

Dean’s mouth parted at the feeling, his hands fisting the sheets as he tried not to move, letting Cassie have all the control. She stayed still, just rocking to one side and the other, her hands splayed on Dean’s chest for balance. In the meantime, Billie crawled to the head of the mattress and moved over Dean’s head, settling her thighs on both sides of his head.

This time there was no hesitation and Dean dove straight in, pulling out all the tricks he had just learned from going down on Cassie. Billie was different, of course, and he had to adjust some things, but the overall idea was the same, much to his relief. She seemed to like it a bit more rough and Dean eagerly complied, letting his teeth graze the smooth skin every so often, his fingers digging into her beautiful skin to the point they’d surely leave bruises.

Cassie lifted herself up, impaling herself on Dean’s cock afterward, and she picked up her pace immediately, making it difficult for Dean to focus on anything else other than how incredible she felt around him. His cock was throbbing as she kept squeezing around him, her juices making it easier for her to slide up and down. Dean tried to mimic Cassie’s pace while working on Billie, grinning when her thighs started trembling.

He picked up his pace even more, ravishing her with his tongue and stretching her pussy out with his fingers. Billie began grinding on Dean’s face and he let her, knowing she was already chasing her release. Cassie didn’t slow down even in the slightest and that was slowly becoming too much for Dean, but he didn’t dare complain. He began bucking his hips up, not able to hold himself back, and the way Cassie dug his fingers into his skin told him that she didn’t mind at all.

Dean kept meeting her halfway, thrusting up and into her, making her bounce on his cock. He bet it was a gorgeous sight, if only he could see her. With every move, he felt the orgasm approaching closer and closer, his muscles tensing at the premise of upcoming release. 

Billie was the first to go, though, her hands slamming onto the headboard as she tried to hold herself upright when the pleasure coursed through her. When she rode out her release, she moved to the side quickly, sprawling on the bed next to Dean and Cassie. 

With a wicked grin on his face, Dean flipped them both over, a loud squeal escaping Cassie’s mouth at the action. “Let me do some work now,” he suggested, his voice near to a growl, and began thrusting into her at a crazy pace, making the bed squeak with his efforts.

Cassie dug her fingers in the meat of Dean’s back, a string of curses that he had never heard from her spilled from her mouth, making her sound like a broken record as she repeated them over and over again. Dean was determined to make her come before he would so he sneaked a hand down her body, starting to rub the swollen nub, grinning when she honest to god whined at the feeling.

Billie was watching them, her fingers in between her thighs as she tried to bring herself to the brink of release yet again. Her gaze caught with Dean for a moment, then he focused completely on Cassie again, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. Cassie clung to him when she arched from the bed and into his body, her eyes fluttering shut as she came.

A few more thrusts and Dean followed suit, stopping rapidly as his cock pulsed, pumping Cassie full of come. His gaze fell to the side and onto Billie, just in time to see her cross the edge as well, her body shaking from pleasure. Dean’s heart was thudding in his chest as he came down from his high, pulling out of Cassie and rolling to the side, ending up right between Cassie and Billie.

“We should clean ourselves up.” Cassie announced, but none of them had the energy to get up. Dean only groaned at that, rolling his eyes at the same time.

Billie chuckled. “Not a chance, I’m not moving. Besides, you’re in need of more cleaning than I am.”

“It’s gonna be different the next time.” Dean grinned, making Cassie and Billie whip their heads to the side to look at him. Only then he realized what he had said. “I mean, if you want to-”

“Shut up.” Cassie cut Dean off, curling up closer to him. “Of course we want there to be a next time.”

Billie snuggled up to them, too. “Damn straight. But you owe us a date first.”

“I think I can handle that.” Dean admitted, pulling Billie and Cassie closer. They rested their heads on his chest, their fingers lacing together as they laid them on his stomach. Billie groaned as she reached behind, covering them with a rumpled blanket that was laying nearby.  
It was a bit small for three people, but none of them complained, simply getting even closer than they had previously been, their limbs tangled.

Dean promised himself he was going to thank Charlie for making him come to the party later. Scratch that. He’d do whatever she wanted him to, because he had never been so glad that she had been so stubborn to make him to something he hadn’t wanted to do.

Turned out that it was worth to listen to Charlie once in awhile.


End file.
